


Tales of Prague's Big Birdie

by TostTheKiller



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: 'cuz I'm just crazy, AND IT'S CUTE, Adam Jensen has a pet, Dinosaur - Freeform, Dinosaur is telling the story, Fluffy dinosaur, Jurassic Park in Deus Ex? Why the hell not, More tags will come with next chapters, Other, This dinosaur is a raptor, This dinosaur is troodon, pet isn't normal, pet related fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TostTheKiller/pseuds/TostTheKiller
Summary: Sooooo... It's basically a series of short loosely connected chapters about our troodon's adventures. Story is written in animal's point of vision, because... umm I just want. Yeah, I'm strange...Be prepared for lots of feathers and Adam Jensen!Enjoy :)





	1. About me and my life... sort of

**Author's Note:**

> Story begins some time after the end of "Deus Ex: Mankind Divided", but knowledge of game's plot isn't really necessary. If something is hard to understand, feel free to tell me about it, I'm not native english speaker and some tips are always good for me :) And yes, picture of main character is mine.

Hello! I'm, uhh... I don't really know who I am, but I know I'm a ''bird''. And nothing more. I don't have a name or something, but humans sometimes call me ''Little Dragon'' or ''Big Birdie''. Me and my siblings were hatched in a strange place, where nearly everything was so white and sterile, even humans had veird white things on them. We hadn't any parents, but those people were our carers. We were living with them about three springs, humans separated me and my brothers from our sisters, I don't know why, but I think they shouldn't do this. We were friends. Our outdoor exhibit was just bare dirt sourrounded by a chainlink fence, outside everything was so green and beautiful. I was thinking about escape with my brothers, but they didn't want to leave, they told me I'm crazy moron and they started to be aggressive. I didn't want to be their drudge for rest of my boring live with our carers, so I jumped above the fence. I was free, no one was chasing me. I was walking trough grass and shrubs, sniffing every little leaf and bug, hearing small birds tweeting on trees. It was so amazing being free. When I was hungry I ate lizards, mice and other tiny creatures. When I was near river, I went fishing! Fish are a bit slimy, but delicius!

When I was walking trough the meadows I saw a strange, very fast and loud thing. I was trying to race with it, but I was to slow. I was wondering where the strange thing is going so fastly. The thing was really long too. I was walking near it's black, metallic road, when I saw big buildings.

Aand this is story about my escape and moving to my new home- city, where are lots of people and food. I can hear when humans call this city ''Prague''. So, I live in ''Prague'' if they said so.

As I said, there is a lot of food. Plants growing in rock pots, birds, fruits and vegetables inside some buildings, sometimes people give me something to eat, mostly meat, 'cuz I'm ''fluffy and cute''. Mehhh, I'm not cute, I'm a dangerous predator! But still, food is important to survive.

They also like to watch me hunting. It's something like “show” for them when I'm catching birds in the air. They look impressed...

The are other people too. Not as good as others, but still. They're hardly ever come closer to me, maybe I'm too scary for them? Nevermind... But humans I really hate are called “police”. They don't look normally, they have heavy armors and they sometimes hurt people. Sometimes they're killing others with their scary, noisy weapons. It's bad, really bad...

Do you know I often sleep in humans' homes? No? So, now you know. The story happened yesterday at night, when I was looking for someone to who let me into his/her house. I found a big building with lot of flats, but only one person let me inside. First thing I've noticed were his arms. They were all black with metallic shine. He had black things near his eyes too, but his eyes... They were a bit unnatural, yellow with glowing rings around pupils.

Night with him was something new to me. He was the first peron that actually did something more than just opening the doors and leaving me alone. He permitted me to sleep with him in HIS bed. Believe me, other people aren't lettin me to sleep with them and I must sleep on the floor. He was hugging me. Feel of his warm skin was one of the best feels in my life. I felt good. Surprisingly good...

He was alone. No women, kids or other animals with him, he was a bit sad when I saw him first time. Maybe because of it he was so kind to me?

 


	2. Day in bookstore

Hi! It's me again. Oh man, this day was soo bad. It's still raining outside (I'm inside Koller's bookstore, lucky me), I've had a fight with someone's dog and my wing is still aching, luckily I'm not bleeding at all. Vaclav is the first person's name I know. He's a bit strange, but good for others.   
I like to spend time at his ''Time Machine''. Maybe you'll say it's boring walking between bookcases with old books, more old books, even more old books and maybe some newer books. But I like it. There's something special in them. Their age? I don't know. Sometimes when I see one, I'm thinking how much time someone spend on making them. I mean books, of course. Some of them are a bit damaged by time, some aren't. Every book is different from others, some contain only letters, some contain pictures, some are about cooking, some are about people's adventures in other galaxies. I even saw a book with illustrations of extinct animals. Animals like me, but most of them weren't feathered. Koller said those creatures are ''dinosaurs'' and I'm a ''dinosaur'', too. But why they aren't fuzzy like me? Should I be dead like them? So many questions without answers. It's to much for me.  
At the moment I'm with Vaclav in his office. We're studying abovementioned book. He's reading to me about animal called ''Troodon formosus'', trust me, some dinosaur's names are much harder to say. Can you say ''Saurornithoides'' without breaking your tongue? No? Me too. Actually I can't talk like humans, but I want to.  
-Sooo, Troodon formosus was a small, birdlike predator from Late Cretacaeus period. It's latin name means “wounding tooth”, wich come from it's serrated teeth. Earlier, scientists believed they were like this for cutting pieces of meat from animal's prey, but actually, those dangerous looking teeth were used for eating both meat and plants. Hey, it sounds much like it was about you! Omnivorus birdie with jagged fangs. Maybe we know what are you, Sokol.  
Yeah, he calls me Sokol. Hmmm... I think you're right Vaclvav, it sounds like description of me.  
-There's something more! Troodon formosus was one of the most intellligent dinosaurs. You're pretty smart, fluffie. But look at this. It looks like plucked, starved creature without soul.   
Oh, this picture looks awful. This animal in book resambles more featherless, lizard monster with broken wirsts. Now I know what Vac means by “outdated”. Nearly all dinosaurs in this book looks more like creatures from nightmares than real animals.   
-Wait a moment, someone is calling me.  
Ok, I'll wait. Well... if nothing will happen in the nearest time, I will tell you something. Before going to the bookstore, I've seen this lonely, sad man from three days ago. I was too far to greet him, but I saw he entering living complex where this old pilot is living. I don't know his name, but I think he's bit, ummm... suspicious. Sometimes he's behaving strange, like he's hiding something? Did he do something wrong and now he don't want to be punished? Nobody knows. Humans are sooo complicated.  
Nghhhh, where is Vaclav? It's boring being here alone! Ughhh, maybe I will just sleep and wait for him. So goodnight or I should say goodday...Nevermind, just bye!


End file.
